Drunken Drabbles
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: A collection of stories. Mostly Chris/Scott, Duncan/Horatio and other slash pairs. New: Scott the camper gets a shock while searching for the immunity idol.
1. Teams

**Any ideas I think of during TDWT will end up here. Just a collection of ScotCh drabbles because we all know the world needs more gay Chris love.**

**Disclaimer: Scott is mine, the rest is not.**

**888**

"This is ridiculous,"

"Don't you mean _awesome_?"

"You're enjoying this way too much Chrissy,"

"Well, why wouldn't I be enjoying it? Wouldn't you enjoy it?

"No, not really but that's because my ego is not oversized."

"You love me anyway."

"So?"

"Why is it such a big deal Scott? It's funny and awesome and you know it."

"I could ask you the same thing, the person who came up with it is in love with every male character on the cast so how much of a compliment is it really?"

"Sierra is creepy but stating the truth is hardly a crime."

"Team Chris is really really really really hot? Seriously, I mean _seriously_?"

"I didn't pick it and I'm always on Team Scott is really really really _really _sexy,"

"Kiss-ass,"

"You gonna shut up about Team Chris?"

"_Fine_ but only cuz I'm on it too,"

"C'mere and remind me why I'm on Team Scott."

"So ridiculous."

**888**

So who else thinks Team Chris is the most epic thing ever? I'll probably write more surrounding this little topic but I wanted to start my drabbles off with something pointless and fun.

Review please!


	2. Super Sappy Fun Time

**Woo! Another pointless drabble!**

**888**

A worn black fedora was pushed down over sleek white hair as an Asian man walked through the streets of Japan.

Seriously, Horatio Takanori was in his home country but did he get to spend any time enjoying the sights or visiting relatives? No, he got to play babysitter for a man almost ten years his senior.

Ya see, the one and only Chris MacLean, host of Total Drama, had decided to disappear while all the contestants were back on the plane making their commercials.

And who was sent to look for him? A new intern who had yet to be tortured? No, they had to send their 3 year veteran who also just happened to be Japanese.

Horatio was beginning to wonder why he continued to intern for Total Drama even after his community service ended. Duncan mostly but that had been a bust since the punk had quit in the first episode and left the Asian in the employ of a sadist with no relief in sight.

He was so gonna flirt with girls and guys all over the world just to get back at Duncan.

Horatio sighed and focused back on his search. Where the Hell would Chris want to go in Japan? Well, that answer was obvious, anywhere Scott wanted to go. Horatio was sure that's why Chris had left; Scott had been talking about how he wanted an authentic kimono for weeks now.

But Shio had checked every clothing store on the main drag and doubted Scott would wander too far from the plane. Chef wouldn't care if he left them behind during takeoff.

He'd checked the surrounding cafes and restaurants too but the couple was no where to be found and Shio was starting to see red. He just wanted to go back to the plane and dangle his new throwing stars in that idiot Harold's face!

The Asian frowned as he once again passed by the giant pin ball game that had been the first challenge. He raised an eyebrow as something in his brain clicked.

Two of the three balls were back in their resting places but the last one was off to the side and slightly open. Shio rolled his eyes.

He walked toward the ball cautiously and his mystery was solved when he heard a small moan come from inside.

He pushed the ball open further and smirked at the sight before him. Scott was on his back, a soft pink kimono falling off his shoulders and barely covering anything. Chris was shirtless and straddling the blonde, kissing him as if he was parched and Scott was a refreshing oasis in the middle of a desert.

Shio cleared his throat and the couple jumped apart, startled. The Asian grinned as he noticed Chris was _not_ happy to see him.

"Get your asses back to the plane children or I'll have to give you a time-out and no playing with each other for a month."

Horatio seriously didn't get paid enough for this job.

888

Yay Horatio! I love him way too much but unfortunately for him, I also love to torture him too much. But he's the only one who can handle ScotCh's horniness so it balances out. And side note, Shio is also the only paid intern since he's been an intern for all 3 seasons.

Don't you just love how Horatio's more mature than Scott and Chris most of the time?

And isn't the thought of Scott in a kimono just the cutest thing ever?

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Knows Best

Chris didn't know how this whole thing had started but he had to admit he was sure as Hell enjoying it.

He also didn't know which was better, the fact that Scott was fighting with a teenage girl or the fact that the fight was about him.

Yes, you heard right, Scott was having a fight with everyone's favorite stalker, Sierra. The fangirl had caught Chris giving Scott a kiss on the cheek before filming began that day and had instantly started asking all kinds of questions. When she had found out that Scott was Chris' lover of four years, she'd freaked out. Thank God Chris kept his address majorly top secret, otherwise he knows Sierra would have pictures of them in bed (or worse) all over her website by now.

But he was almost glad that Sierra knew his secret since he was currently sitting in a beach chair in the cargo hold, sipping at a glass of tomato juice and watching the most _awesome_ thing ever.

Sierra was standing with her hands clasped, an overly excited look on her face as she stared eagerly at Scott who was scowling and had his arms crossed over his tight pink shirt.

The fangirl had claimed to know everything about Chris and Scott had rolled his eyes, sure that he knew more than she did but Sierra was proving to be a good opponent and Scott was getting frustrated while Chris was secretly creeped out by Sierra's knowledge. But what better subject to know about then him huh?

"Well, you may know his favorite drinks but what does he drink when he has a hangover?" Scott asked, hope in his eyes that he had finally trumped Sierra.

The girl grinned, "Oh! That's easy, black coffee and lime juice," Scott pouted and Chris raised an eyebrow, how exactly did she know that?

"What's Chris' favorite song?" Sierra asked Scott, jumping in place hyperly.

"Our song is Born to be my Baby by Bon Jovi but Chris' other fav is-"Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top!" he and Sierra said in unison.

"Fine, what's Chris' favorite flavor of lip gloss?" Scott glared at the girl and Chris chuckled quietly over his obvious jealousy. Though he truly doubted Sierra knew everything about his past despite her interviews with his high school teachers, Scott would always know him best.

"It has to be either strawberry or mint chocolate cuz I've seen you apply both, I think strawberry since you're wearing that now and Chris keeps watching your lips," Sierra just smiled happily as both men stared at her incredulously. If only she used her powers for good!

"What cologne was Chris wearing at the Emmys last year?" was the girl's next question and Scott smirked.

"Chris doesn't wear cologne, he uses Axe body wash and before the Emmys last year, we had fondue in the limo and put the chocolate to good use," Scott giggled deviously and Chris held back his blush.

"So that's what that smell was," Sierra said to herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Chris winced, when had she smelled him and how did she even get near him at the Emmys?

"I've got one for you Sierra," Scott uncrossed his arms and slid his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans; he looked much more relaxed, more confident that he could win. Sierra bounced eagerly.

"Where can I kiss Chris to turn him into jelly?" Scott grinned while Chris sipped his juice distractedly, not daring to glance at Sierra.

"Well, a man's most sensitive place is their neck but Chris doesn't seem like a neck person. _He's cooler than that_," she batted her eyes at the host and he held back his cringe of disgust, Scott went back to glaring.

"So you don't know?"

"Oh no, it's his feet right?" she tilted her head curiously. Scott looked helplessly at Chris. It wasn't specifically his feet; it was his big toe but still. Scott shook his head; he didn't want to know how she figured that one out.

"It's also the base of his spine," he shrugged just so he could one up Sierra but the girl was unfazed. Scott sighed.

"Final question then I'll concede defeat," he ran a hand through his blonde locks and looked at the girl determinedly.

"What design was on the boxers Chris wore in Egypt?" he asked smugly and Chris smirked, it was a trick question. Sierra's brow creased.

"But he wasn't wearing boxers, I saw up his skirt when he was telling us the rules of the challenge, he was wearing gold shorts," she said, looking at Scott confusedly. The blonde's mouth fell open.

"Well, what about Chris' favorite thing to do in bed?" he muttered agitated. Sierra stared for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know that, your last name is Bennet right?"

"No, it's Bingley," the blonde said quickly and Chris silently applauded his lover's protection technique from the crazed stalker.

Sierra squealed, "This is so going in my blog!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Scott rubbed his forehead and stumbled over to Chris, falling into the host's lap, looking like he had just run a marathon.

"That girl is scary," he muttered, nuzzling against Chris, the host began massaging his back soothingly.

"You still beat her though,"

"Barely," he rolled his eyes then glanced at the door, worry in his eyes.

"We're putting more locks on your bedroom door and a security system," Chris raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Good idea."

888

Did anyone else find it awesome yet creepy that Sierra knew Chris liked tomato juice and went to his high school?

I love Sierra, she's so fun.

Review and Happy Reading!


	4. Kiss me Through the Phone

**Someone requested Asian Donut so here ya go =)**

**Warnings for phone flirtations**

**888**

"Just admit it, you can't sing…"

"Of course I can!"

"Then why quit?"

"Cuz I refuse to sing for that sadistic loser!"

"Now Duncan, Courtney may be mean but that's no reason to call her a loser."

"Ha, I think I might actually miss you Shio,"

"Yeah? Shoulda thought of that before you quit. Now I get to travel around the world without you, I hear we're going to Cancun soon, I'm gonna get so drunk and laid." Horatio grinned into the phone as he reclined on his bed. It felt great to hear Duncan's voice and be able to tease him relentlessly without the threat of a fight.

"Oh really? And who exactly is gonna lay with you?" Duncan rolled his eyes. He looked around the train station he was sitting in, waiting for a ride back to civilization and an airport so he could get back home. He didn't regret quitting, he'd won last season, why deal with idiots a third time?

"Well, as much as I wish it would be a certain punk, he left me," Horatio paused to sniff dramatically, "So I'll just have to find a drunken fairy boy."

"Oh grow up Shio! And dude, you with a girly boy? Yeah, that would never happen, you need a _man_."

"Then why have I been dating _you_?"

"You're lucky I can't punch you through a phone…" Maybe he wouldn't miss the Asian much after all.

"Aww I'm sorry Dunkie-poo, can I make it up to you for my _overly_ rude behavior?"

"Heh and just how do you plan on doing that _Hor_atio?" Duncan rolled his eyes, his boyfriend was such a horn dog.

"What are you wearing?" the Asian asked slyly, putting his plan into action.

"Nothing but a wicked grin," was the punk's instant reply.

"Mmm, know what I'd do to you if you were on this plane with me?"

"Take me to the cargo hold?" Duncan was suddenly glad he was alone at the station though he'd rather be in private for something like this but he wouldn't turn down Shio if he wanted some good phone sex.

"And make you bend over a pile of boxes,"

"Yeah, then what?"

"Well, I found a riding crop and you won't believe what I bought in Japan, remember that stuff we saw online?"

"You bought that!" Blue eyes widened, damn, maybe quitting wasn't worth it!

"Yep and I can't wait to use it on you _Duncan_,"

"Make me your bitch huh?"

"Yes and you'd like it so much, I'd make you scream Kraft," Horatio chuckled huskily and could hear Duncan swallow heavily.

"Mmhmm,"

"I'll fuck you so hard the next time I see you, you won't be able to walk for a week but I do hope you'd _return the favor_…" Shio purred into the phone and moved so Duncan was sure to hear his zipper getting pulled down.

"Oh I'd make you see stars babe,"

"_Mmm Duncan_," the Asian groaned and Duncan heard rustling like sheets against bare skin. The white-haired man had never shown interest in phone sex before.

"Shio?"

"Yeah, _faster,_" Shio gasped out making Duncan lean forward to try and get more comfortable. His pants seemed kinda tight.

"You whacking off dude?" he tried laughing it off, not wanting to get a boner in public.

"**Oh gods Duncan**!" Horatio sounded like he was at his climax and that's what undid the punk. He grinned and his eyelids lowered as his imagination went crazy.

"Moan for me Shio,"

"Mmm, yeah baby,"

"Okay, I do miss you man," the punk turned to face away from an elderly couple who had just entered the station.

"Am I making you hard Kraft?" Shio's voice was like chocolate and it made Duncan melt.

"Hell yes,"

"Oh goooood, _mmm Duncan_,"

"Geez Shio, how can only your voice make me so stiff?"

"Hard as a rock babe?" Horatio asked breathlessly, a smirk gracing his features.

"Yeah…"

"No chance of going away unless you relieve yourself?"

"Mmm yes, keep going Shi…" Duncan let out a small groan and stood to go to the bathroom to continue this _interesting_ conversation.

"Hmm, nah, I gotta go."

"What?" the punk almost dropped his phone in shock.

"Bye Dunk, love you!"

*click*

"Shio! You bastard!"

That should teach Duncan a lesson about leaving your lover behind.

Horatio smirked and walked out of his bunk, grinning at the image of an angry Duncan with a boner in a train station in the middle of Egypt.

Have fun Dunkie-poo…

888

And Shio gets his revenge.

I think this proves that I can't write a serious lemon, I always go for the humor. But I love this so I don't care.

And no, I don't even wanna think about what Shio could have possibly bought in Japan. I'll let him keep that between him and Duncan alone.

Sorry Duncan but you deserve it for quitting the show!


	5. Bucket List

**My lovely Toady asked for NoCo so here you go hun, I hope I did a good job.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter**

**888**

"You know, you may need a better hiding spot than this Anderson, Stalkerlicious can smell your fear,"

Cody looked up at Noah from where he was crouched behind a pile of boxes in the cargo hold.

"I think the only place I could safely hide is Chris' room and we know that won't happen," the Codester sighed and pulled his knees to his chest as Noah sat crossed-legged next to him.

"Very true, so I guess I'll hide with you, the chances of her attacking you when someone else is here are slightly slimmer," the bookworm smirked and opened his book to a dog-eared page. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks man," he leaned his head back against a box, Noah shrugged and his smirk grew.

"No problem Codester."

The paler brunette rolled his eyes again and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. That's what Cody liked about Noah, they didn't have to constantly talk, they could sit and enjoy silence together or they could discuss every video game known to man. It surprised Cody that the one person he had the most in common with on this show was the deadpan snarker but Noah was his friend so he guessed it didn't really matter.

The bookworm continued reading and absentmindedly started humming 'Before we die' from the Japan episode. Cody smirked, even though he hated singing on command, that song had been one of his favorites…you know, if you forgot the life-threatening aspect.

Cody pursed his lips and looked at the tan boy next to him as he thought of something. Chocolate eyes glanced in his direction and a dark brow was lifted in question, Cody smiled, Noah could be so expressive without saying a word.

"You know, I never got to hear what you would want to do before you die," he thought back on the song and realized Noah had sung quite a lot but didn't join in on the voicing their dreams part.

Noah shrugged casually, "Read the _Iliad_ in Latin," the bookworm said flatly, though his lip twitched slightly, a sure sign that he wasn't saying the whole truth. And Cody knew it.

"Really? You just want to read a book before you die?" he scoffed, he knew Noah loved books but come on!

"Of course not, there's lots of stuff I'd like to do before I die but your question pertained to the song we sang and if I had gotten the chance, that's what I would have said," Noah closed his book and set it on his lap, looking at Cody triumphantly. Cody sighed.

"Fine, not referring to the song, what would you really do if you knew you were going to die?"

Noah pursed his lips, "Probably what anyone else would do in a cliché situation like that."

"And that is?"

"Admit my feelings to the person I like," Noah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Cody sat back in shock.

"_You_ like someone?" the thought of Noah with a crush was the most absurd thing in the universe! Though Cody felt hope bubble in his chest.

"Yes, it is possible for the know-it-all to have feelings," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well, who is it?" Cody asked with horribly masked curiosity.

"I'm sorry but all questions must be submitted in writing and then sung," the bookworm said in an emotionless imitation of Chris.

Cody chuckled but pouted at the lack of an answer, "Fine," he crossed his arms and reclined against the boxes once more.

It was silent again but Noah knew that that wouldn't last long when Cody had something on his mind.

"Sierra definitely has no problems admitting who she likes," the brunette muttered with a blush, Noah's eyes settled into a glare and he growled.

"Don't mention Stalkerlicious around me," he said darkly and Cody looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why not?" Noah's glare increased as he thought about Sierra obsessing over the gap-toothed boy, especially the pinball game in particular. He grit his teeth and didn't think about what he was saying.

"Becuz she's trying to steal you from me," Noah said and Cody blinked in surprise.

"What?" but his question was answered as Noah quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to Cody's. The brunette's eyelids fluttered and he began to kiss back when Noah pulled away.

"Okay, I guess this deathtrap can kill me now," he looked around the rusty cargo hold, pushing away his blush.

"Wait, so I'm the person you like?"

"Well duh Anderson, I don't go around kissing guys just for kicks,"

Despite Noah's sarcasm, Cody couldn't help the grin that spread across his features.

Maybe he'd become billiards champion after he (to semi-quote Sierra) married Noah.

He'd have to thank that girl someday…

888

I don't much like the ending but it's all I could think of and there are so many NoCo stories that end with them admitting their feelings and becoming boyfriends so I just decided to leave this kinda open ended. You can think up what they do next.

And as much as I love NoCo, I'm not sure how I feel about writing them, I can write Noah well since we're so similar but I have trouble with Cody, not exactly sure how to portray him so this may be my one and only NoCo unless you give me ideas for it or TDWT gives me obvious slash between them.

I hope you liked this Toady my love! Consider it my gift for writing Indigo for me!

Please review, I need to know whether I'm good at this pair or not.


	6. Dance to the Musak

**So A.B. Lexis (ShadowLexis) drew me some great fanart of ScotCh and asked for a fic to accompany one of her pictures and I was super happy to oblige. Support the Chris torture!**

**Links to the new ScotCh art on my profile, go check them out.**

**This chapter takes place after World Tour**

**888**

Chris MacLean sighed as he stumbled into the elevator of his apartment building. He hated hosting Canadian Idol, the anguish when someone lost just wasn't enough to make it worth it anymore. He undid the top two buttons on his shirt and leaned against the wall as the elevator took him to the top floor.

He just wanted a hot shower, some dinner and maybe a massage if Scott was giving. The host stepped out of the elevator and pulled his keys out of his pocket, fumbling to get the right one in the lock.

Chris opened the door to his sanctuary and froze as a sound he had never wanted to hear again hit his ears.

"Scott, where the Hell did you get a Fame Town CD?" he stormed into the apartment, hadn't he bought and destroyed all copies of its existence years ago?

The host looked around the living room wildly but there was no sign of his soon-to-be-dead blonde lover.

"I got it from Sierra, isn't it great?" Scott's voice drifted out from the kitchen and Chris gritted his teeth and marched into the room, ready to do whatever it took to get the CD from Scott. But the sight waiting for him in the kitchen made him freeze for the second time in under 60 seconds.

Scott was making cookies and from the looks of things, they were his special triple chocolate toffee delights (which could put you into the best sugar coma of your life) but that's not what made Chris drool. No, the other delicious thing in the room was Scott himself, wearing nothing but pink thigh-high socks with matching boyshorts and one of Chris' button-up shirts which was much too big on his slim frame.

And to make it worse, the blonde was dancing, shaking his hips in time with the song playing throughout the apartment, it had Chris mesmerized. Scott twirled as he continued stirring a bowl of batter and shimmied his way over to give the hypnotized host a kiss on the cheek.

"You look tired babe, bad day?" Scott's voice broke Chris out of his trance and he managed a smile.

"It's suddenly getting better and better," he muttered, looking his lover up and down.

Scott grinned and danced away from the arms that tried to grab him.

"Making trouble is easy to do, but making you love me is painful~" the blonde sang and Chris suddenly remembered his anger. He tore his gaze away from Scott's bare thighs and glared at his lover.

"Why are you listening to this garbage?" he asked as Scott set the batter down and licked a bit off his finger.

"Because you told me you sang in a band, but never that you were in a boy band that sold albums!" Scott jumped on the counter and giggled, his eyes glinting deviously.

"Well duh! This was the low point of my career and I thought I got rid of all the albums!"

"Sierra found it on a pirated website," Scott shrugged, "And it's kinda dorky but I like this music," Chris was gonna kill Sierra if he ever saw her again. Scott kicked his feet against the counter and once again, the host got distracted by those socks and the unbuttoned shirt that did nothing to cover that creamy flesh. Chris walked over to his lover and stepped in between his legs, putting his hands on the counter on either side of Scott. The blonde giggled and put his arms around Chris' shoulders.

"So you had a bad day hun?" he ran a hand through dark hair and Chris sighed.

"Nah, just a boring one, but like I said, it's getting better," he smiled and leaned in to kiss Scott tenderly. Scott happily complied, immediately opening his mouth so Chris could ravage it with his tongue.

The blonde wrapped his sock-encased legs around Chris' waist, effectively pulling him as close as humanly possible, making the host groan.

Chris found himself relaxing and losing himself in the kiss when the song on the radio faded out and a new one began. He growled and broke the kiss.

"Can I turn this crap off?" he asked irritably, wanting to trash the CD and then drag Scott upstairs for a shower. Scott pouted.

"But I like it," he said simply, Chris grimaced.

"_Why?_"

"Because it's you singing," Scott smiled and shut Chris up by kissing him again. Chris sighed and thought maybe his boy band career wasn't so bad if Scott liked it. The blonde pulled away when oxygen was needed and smirked.

"Did you guys wear matching outfits and do synchronize dancing?" Chris frowned and backed out of the embrace, folding his arms. Scott giggled.

"Aww come on Chrissy, it is a little funny."

Chris glared and walked out of the kitchen, making his way across the living room to the windows. He sat in the recliner that they used to stargaze in (or watch for targets to hit water balloons with in the street below).

A few minutes passed before Chris heard the timer being set which meant the cookies were in the oven. Scott poked his head out of the kitchen and blushed when Chris turned to glare at him. The song changed again, this time to a slow, love song, one of the few songs by Fame Town that Chris actually liked. His gaze softened and Scott smiled shyly, stepping into the living room and beginning the small trek towards Chris.

He started swaying his hips with the beat as he walked and allowed the shirt to fall off one shoulder. He tugged at a sock that was falling down and lowered his eyelids while Chris thanked the fashion gods for thigh-high socks. The host relaxed in the recliner and smirked as he enjoyed the show, grinning ferally when Scott finally joined him, straddling his lap.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day baby, can I make it better?" he slid his hands up Chris' chest and lightly rubbed his shoulders, he leaned down to kiss the host's neck.

Chris hummed in pleasure, "I can think of a few things," he chuckled before wrapping his arms around Scott, letting his fingers play with the waistband of the blonde's panties.

The cameraman giggled and nibbled on Chris' neck then moving his kisses up to his jaw before finally claiming his lips. Chris instantly deepened the kiss and clung to Scott desperately. The kiss became heated and passionate; Chris moved his hands to squeeze the exposed flesh above the socks, making Scott mewl. The blonde rubbed his neck and shoulders and Chris felt the stress of the day melt away.

Scott had just begun to do that trick where he sucks on Chris' tongue when the doorbell rang. Scott bolted upright and Chris gave out a cry of frustration. Scott giggled and disentangled himself from the host.

"That must be Rick, I told him to stop by to pick up some papers," he pushed Chris' persistent hands off him and got up, hurrying towards the door, fixing his shirt and socks. He was gonna answer the door like that? For Ricardo?

"Scott wait!" the host shouted in horror but was too late. The door opened and he heard a girlish giggle. Chris' brow creased and he looked out the window but instead of seeing Rick's black jaguar, Avery's yellow moped was parked in the street. He sighed in relief then realized that Avery never came over for a quick visit.

"Hey Chrissy, Avery's sleeping over alright?" Scott smiled at him and Chris flopped back in the chair with a groan, there goes his massage (among other activities).

"Hey Chris, ohmygosh! Is that Fame Town?"

Yeah, Chris was definitely having a bad day. He was gonna _kill_ Sierra.

888

Avery Cameo woo! And introducing her yellow moped, Ducky!

I'm way too mean to Chris, aren't I? Meh, he's lucky I gave him Scott in the first place so he can take it once in awhile. But don't worry, once he gotten over his anger, he'd have a fun night eating and watching movies with the besties.

And seriously, Chris thought he could keep Fame Town a secret from Scott? Ha! Though he's lucky, Scott likes sappy music _buuuuuut_ Scott will also tease him mercilessly for it. Talk about supportive.

Yes, there's a pic of Scott in this outfit, go to my profile.

Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to the kitchen before Avery and Scott eat all the cookies.

Reviews are loved! Hope you liked it Lexis-darling!


	7. The Handyman Can

Inspired by a picture by my friend Lexis which she was inspired to draw after playing Sims. So thank you to the inspiration and gaming gods!

888

It was just a typical morning in the MacLean-Bennet household.

Chris stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and pulling on a pair of jeans. He looked in the slightly fogged mirror and debated for the thousandth time that week whether he should shave before shrugging and deciding to leave shaving for tomorrow.

He walked out of the bathroom, towel-drying his hair, looking around for his fan and smelling the sweet scent of pancakes.

He had just started going down the stairs, intent on breakfast when Scott came out of the laundry room pouting. He was wearing Chris' old high school drama team shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Something wrong babe?" Chris asked as he reached the last stair and peered at his boyfriend curiously.

"The washer is broken," Scott muttered bitterly, "And today is laundry day so I have nothing to wear until it's fixed!" he ran a hand through disheveled blonde hair and sighed.

"Which means I'm outta clothes too right?" Chris raised an eyebrow and Scott nodded. The host stopped drying his hair and threw the towel over one shoulder. Scott blinked out of his daze and eyed Chris' shirtless and still-damp appearance with a smirk.

"I guess I'll just have to call Dante," he said, turning suddenly cheerful and skipping towards the phone. Chris glared.

Dante was the buildings handyman; he was muscular, wore too fitting clothing and was, of course, gorgeous. The brunette claimed to be straight but that didn't stop him from flirting with Scott whenever he came up to their apartment. Though, Scott didn't exactly discourage the attention. This just irked the host even more.

"Do you think if I asked, he'd wear the blue tank top and those low riding jeans?" Scott giggled as he began dialing Dante's number. Chris growled and stomped over, grabbing the phone from his lover and hitting end quickly.

"Screw Dante, I can fix the washer," he said with a smirk and walked confidently to the laundry room where the tool box they never used was laying dust-covered in the corner. He opened it and got out a wrench, hefting it in his hand as he surveyed the washer. Scott came in behind him, biting his lip.

Chris bent to pull the washer away from the wall and gave Scott a perfect view to the fact that the host wasn't wearing any underwear.

This would all go horribly wrong but at least it would be fun to watch. Scott leaned against the door frame and watched perversely as those muscles flexed while Chris turned random knobs.

Hours later, the floor was covered in water, the washer was emitting smoke and somehow Chris had gotten squirted with a mystery liquid from one of the disconnected tubes.

Scott rolled his eyes and smirked at his exasperated lover, "Give up yet?"

Chris groaned and tossed that blasted wrench back into the tool box.

"I just need some lunch," he said, standing and going to the kitchen where Scott had already laid out a sandwich for his lover.

He sat heavily at the table and rubbed his aching forehead. Scott just giggled.

"I love when you try to be all manly but maybe you should stick to hosting Chrissy," Chris ignored his boyfriend and began eating. Scott shrugged and jumped slightly when the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be him," bare feet padded towards the front door.

"Who?" Chris asked through a mouthful of food.

"I called the handyman," Scott shrugged and Chris' eyes widened. No! Not Dante! The host refused to admit defeat!

But Scott opened the front door anyway and smiled.

"Hello Albert, how are you?" he stepped back to admit a wiry, elderly man into their apartment. Chris' brow creased.

"Oh I'm fine young man, the washer is this way?" he pointed a shaking finger past the kitchen. Scott nodded.

"Yes, around the corner, past the guest bathroom, door at the end of the hall, just follow the smoke," Scott giggled and Albert gave a knowing smirk as he walked towards the laundry room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Chris stood and glared at Scott, crossing his arms. Scott blinked and smiled, the picture of innocence.

"Oh did I forget to mention Dante got transferred to the building next door and Albert is his replacement?" he bit his lip coyly.

"Yeah, you may have forgotten," Chris rolled his eyes then narrowed them suspiciously.

"How long has Albert worked here?"

"Dante left last week," the blonde grinned and was halfway up the stairs before his lover gave chase.

"Scott!"

Yes, just another typical day in the sadistic MacLean-Bennet household.

888

There, done! For some reason this was hard for me to write but I finally spewed it out. Sorry it's kinda short but it's just a little snippet into their lives.

Next up will be some HatHawk (aka Duncan/Shio) and if you have any ideas and/or challenges for me, I'd love to hear them!

Review please or I'll send Chris to come fix _your _washer!


	8. Advantages

**Oh please, we all thought this when Revenge of the Island came out. Sorry about the suckiness and over use of italics.**

**-:-**

The island was dark, the moon hidden by clouds, not even the stars were visible through the pitch black night.

This meant perfect cover for searching for immunity idols.

Scott grinned and twirled his flashlight in his hand as he walked away from the cabins, intending to comb the woods.

That idol was so his and once he had it, winning this competition was in the bag.

I mean, seriously, the rest of the campers were _sleeping_, was he the only one who thought ahead?

Whatever, this was too easy.

He chuckled a bit as he passed the mess hall then froze when he heard a moan. He whipped his flashlight around, eyes wide.

"Who's there?" he whispered gruffly. Please not another mutant animal.

He listened hard but didn't hear anything except another moan. That wasn't an animal sound. Was it another camper?

Scott crept closer to the mess hall, intent on sending his possible competitor back to bed.

"…Oh God, _there, more,_" Scott's eyes widened. That sounded like Chris, who the heck was the host getting busy with? Another camper? Scott smirked; maybe he could send the sadist to jail and get the million dollars as a reward.

He peered around the corner of the building, hoping to get more clues when Chris moaned again.

"Damn, _Scott_," the red-head's eyes flew even wider open. Was the host jerking off? To the thought of him?

"_Scotty, _so good," the sound that erupted from the host then made Scott turn purple.

The camper fled, his flashlight bouncing in his hand, making it hard to see as he stumbled back to the cabins.

He threw himself in his bed, trying to stay quiet and calm his ragged breathing.

So the host was a pervert who had a thing for snarky red-heads. Scott stared at the ceiling as the adrenaline began to wear off.

Slowly, he grinned in the darkness, well _that_ he could use to his advantage.

-:-

**So yeah, any fics I write about TDRI are going to be confusing, there now being two Scotts and all. How could Teletoon do this to me? **

**Oh well, it makes me laugh. If any of you are confuzzled, Scott the camper came upon Scott the cameraman giving Chris a blowjob but since he couldn't see and he's too egotistical to know that there's also a crew member with the same name, he came to the very funny but very wrong conclusion.**

**Now watch the show and have it ruined for you when all you can see is Scott thinking Chris is into him. Mwahaha!**

**I guess I should call my Scott, Scotty from now on to discern him from the camper. I'm also tempted to start using the Scott tag for all my stories even though it's the wrong Scott.**

**Also, should I post this as it's own story or keep it amongst the drabbles?**


End file.
